Running Away
by Waterwolfwritter
Summary: What happens when a pregnant girl shows up at Barney's and Robin's wedding.


SO I should do other stuff blah blah blah. Not over how HIMYM ended but this fic is just an idea I wanted to write.

XxXxX

When a random girl showed up at their reception about 7 months pregnant, Barney and Robin gave it no thought. They were too happy to care. They were shocked to find out Barney was the father. She had just come up there to get Barney to sign away his parental rights so she could adopt the kid out. Both her and Robin were shocked when he refused. He said every kid deserved to have their father in their lives. The pregnant girl explained she didn't want the kid and she had sign away her rights. Barney said he would raise the kid if Robin would allow him to, which Robin did.

Parent was never a word in a million year Robin wanted associated with her. Yet on her wedding day she agreed to become a mom to her husbands love child. She knew he would never allow any of his children to grow up without a father. Barney also knew she didn't want kids. He did everything he could to make her comfortable with the idea. She wasn't a 100% sure she could handle it, but she loved Barney. With that love, she took on the role of a mother to Barney's daughter named Ellie.

The first few months were rough but they made it. They made it work, but it was hard. It got harder when Robin started to travel. They fought, but they made up for Ellie. Robin started to think all Barney ever did was for Ellie. Maybe it was selfish but she wanted him to do something for. Anything. She had become a mom and wife for him. It was driving her crazy. Before she knew it, she was taking as many jobs that took her away from New York as possible. Barney noticed and knew this had been hard on Robin. So when he could talk his mother into it, he would fly out to meet her where ever she was. He kept fighting to make it work even though Robin kept running away.

On Ellie's 3rd birthday, Robin was suppose to come home. She didn't make it, so Barney called, and called. All he got was a prerecorded message saying the number he was dialing was no longer in service. He asked Lily, Ted, Marshall, and Tracey to call also. They got the same results. "Daddy, where is mommy?" Ellie asked before her party started.

Instead of telling her the truth, he gave a simple lie. Which had to get more complicated as the weeks dragged on, and Robin didn't come home. Barney would have reported her missing but she kept on doing the news. It was a year before her received any communication from Robin. She sent him divorce papers that he signed knowing signing them not only let her out but he was removing her from his and his daughter's life. He started telling Ellie that her mom had died.

The gang helped him when they weren't busy with their kids and lives. Barney was learned that being a single dad was hard and crazy but he gained a better grasp of how hard his mother worked to raise him and his brother. Seven years passed this way, until he got a knock at the door. He opened it to the one person he thought he would never see again and he was angry. "What in the hell are you doing here?" he asked

"Barney, while I was gone I realized I missed you and Ellie." said Robin

"It took you 8 years to find that out?" Barney accused her

"But I came back." she said expecting a warm welcome

"You came back after Ellie asked for a year where her mom was. You came back after giving me divorce papers. You came back after I told my little girl that her mom was dead. Yeah you came back but you came back too late." Barney said

Robin cast her eyes down and for the first time noticed the ring on his finger. "You remarried." she said defeated

"If it wasn't going to work with you, it wasn't going to work with anyone." said Barney sounding just as defeated

"So why are you wearing that ring?" asked Robin

"I never took it off after you put it on." said Barney

"What about chicks?" Robin asked

"After you left, the only girl in my life has been Ellie. She loves the idea that I still love her mom that I can't date anyone else. She thinks our love story was a grand tragedy." said Barney tired

Before Robin could say anything in response, Ellie came down the hall. "Daddy whose at the door?" asked Ellie

Robin's breathe caught in her chest. The little girl before her, was not the 3 year old she left behind. She was more beautiful than the memories she held. Barney tried to use the door to block Robin from Ellie's view but he was too late. Robin opened her mouth to greet Ellie, but Ellie beat her to the point. "It's the lady from the news."

Robin felt like she had been punched in the gut. "Daddy why is the news lady here?" asked Ellie

"I am here to talk to your dad about your mom." Robin said

"Do you want to stay? I can tell you all about what my mommy left me with." said Ellie

"She left you something?" asked Robin schocked

"Yeah. She left me a couple of pages we colored together and some other stuff." said Ellie

"She did." said Robin knowing full well she had never colored with Ellie

"She sure did but didn't you have to see Lily?" said Barney trying to push Robin out

"You know Aunt Lily?" said Ellie

"No she just has to talk to Aunt Lily about her paintings. Remember Aunt Lily is a famous painter and they want to do a story on her." said Barney pointing that none of the kids knew who Robin was

"Right, but don't Aunt Tracy and Uncle Ted get reporters coming to their house?" asked Ellie

"Yes, but remember that Aunt Lily has been on the news also." said Barney

"I got to stay up late." Ellie told Robin proudly

"That is so cool." said Robin

"Can I stay up to see Aunt Lily on TV again?" Ellie asked

"Not this time, it will be a school night." said Barney

"Okay." said Ellie

"I think it is time for bed Ellie." said Barney

"Okay. Night miss reporter lady." said Ellie

"Good night Ellie." said Robin

"I have to get her to bed." said Barney as he shut the door.

Robin headed to Lily's. She hoped Lily could make sense of this. "Oh. Robin, I didn't know you knew where I lived." said Lily

"You and Marshall never moved." said Robin

"After being in Rome, Marshall went back to environmental law so we didn't have the money to move. Then my painting career took off at the same time he became a judge so we didn't have time to move. Marvin and Daisy didn't mind sharing a room but we should move soon." rambled Lily

"Well, Barney didn't either, but Ellie didn't know who I am." said Robin

"We should move this to the bar. My kids are sleeping." said Lily

Once they arrived at the bar, Robin ordered a beer. "I mean I raised her for 3 years." said Robin

"Yes but you walked out on us." said Lily

"Us?" asked Robin

"Marshall, Marvin, Daisy, Ted, Tracey, Penny, Barney, Ellie and I. Plus a few weeks after you left, Tracy found out she was having Luke. You walked out on the gang." said Lily

"Okay, but at least Marvin knows who I am." said Robin

"He thinks you are the news lady." said Lily coldly

"But how.." asked Robin

"You left that is how. You left your husband with a baby asking where her mom was and with no answer to give her. You left Marshall and me with two kids asking about where Aunt Robin went. You left Tracy and Ted with a kid asking did her brother scare Ellie's mom off. Barney had every one call you the day you left. He called for what felt like a hundred times from watching him. The only reason he didn't lose it was for Ellie. He called your work also. Once they said you had checked in for your next news story he deflated. He knew you had left them. He lied to his child to make her feel like her only mother didn't leave her." said Lily

"I had no idea.." Robin started

"Oh you have no idea what hell you caused that man. You have no idea what hell you caused me. I lost my best friend. Tracy was great but she wasn't you. I only came down here to tell you that because Robin you have never had to face what you did. Honestly you caused everyone more pain than you could ever know. We all moved on. The only person who held out for was Barney. He held out for you until you sent divorce papers. So you need to leave and not come back. Do not show up at my house or at Barney's house again." Lily said as she stormed off wanting to chew Robin out more but unable to form the words


End file.
